Hero of Silver
by PunctuationIsKey
Summary: Two new ponies moved into Ponyville. Each not what they seem. Watch as a stallion with a depressing past and the other's that's a mystery live day to day, trying to keep their secrets. Always lying while trying not to slip up. Behind the scenes, bigger things are happening that not even they know about.


It was a usual bright, sunny day in Ponyville. Everypony was up and about doing their daily routines, minding their own business. Six ponies in particular were at a local restaurant enjoying lunch and each other's company, while talking about their day so far.

"Okay, but get this!" Rainbow Dash announced, "I was flying, practicing my stunt routine, when all of a sudden a random stallion just bumped into me! Just flew past without saying anything. So rude!"

"Maybe he was just in a hurry for something important?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Maybe." Dash dragged out the word as if she was unsure.

"Well, who was he?" Twilight inquired.

"Don't know," Dash shrugged, "he probably just moved here. I did see some ponies moving furniture into a house earlier so…" She paused to take a sip of her drink.

"A NEW PONY!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, making Rainbow Dash spit out her drink onto Rarity. Applejack snorted. "We have to throw a party for him! Wait, first we need to find him so we can welcome him to Ponyville!"

Applejack smiled reassuringly, "Well, that sounds like a good plan. We can do that after we get done our food, sugarcube."

Everypony nodded in agreement. Pinkie Pie settled down, but she shoveled her food down and was anxiously fidgeting in her seat, waiting for her friends to be done. Therefore, making her friends start to eat faster, so that Pinkie wouldn't exploded from excitement. When they all finished, the pink pony jumped up and yelled, "ALRIGHT! Lead the way Dashie," Before ultimately bouncing off ahead of all of them.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

They finally reached the house where Rainbow Dash said was being moved into, and Pinkie Pie wasted no time on knocking on the door. It took several minutes before they heard hoofsteps. The door opened up to a stallion who had coat that could rival Pinkie's and chocolate-colored hair, messily pulled up into a ponytail with the bangs partially covering big, doe-like, green eyes. He looked genuinely surprised to have visitors, and Twilight figured that was a fair reaction considering he just moved in.

"Oh...Hello," His voice was soft and was almost like a mare's in pitch, but sounded more androgynous than anything.

"Hi!" Pinkie Pie bounced, "We saw you just moved into Ponyville and wanted to give you a warm welcome. I'll be throwing a big party so you can make some friends. For now, we'll be your friends! I'm Pinkie Pie. This is Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash!" She pointed to them respectively.

He nodded, "Call me….Coco….Nut," Coco paused as if he was unsure about his own name.

"Okay _Coco_ ," Rainbow Dash hissed, "Earlier you bumped into me and totally interrupted my stunt practice. Not cool!"

"Rainbow!" Applejack harshly said under her breath.

"Sorry. I was coming back here from the hospital. My father just passed and I needed to collect some things." CocoNut explained with hesitance.

Applejack elbowed Rainbow Dash who had a look of regret on her face. The mane six showed their sympathy through a bunch of, "Sorry for your loss" or "I'm so sorry," statements. He giggled at their statements which made them go from sorrowful to confused in a flash.

CocoNut shook his head, "It's okay. I never really liked my father that much anyways. I know he's where he belongs now." A tiny smile formed on his face.

"Huh?"

His smile fell and face contorted into a grim expression, "You didn't know my father like I did. No pony did," He paused looking at the ground, but then his head shot back up, his expression going back to its neutral state, "So, when is this so called party?"

 **-.-.-.-.-**

The mares left after telling him the time and place of the party. CocoNut waved goodbye and closed the door softly. He slid down the door and let out a big sigh. The phone ringed. He dragged his hooves while walking to get it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi! How's the new place, sweetheart?" An accented voice cooed.

"Hi Ma. It's nice. Thank you for paying for it. I can't thank you enough." As he was talking, CocoNut made his way to the kitchen.

"It was nothing. Anything for my angel," She teased.

"Ma!" He flushed. CocoNut opened the door and his face fell. "Uhh, I'm gonna have to call you back Ma." He sighed as he hung up the phone.

"What are you doing?"

A yellow stallion hung from the ceiling, holding onto the fan. Using his wings, he softly landed. Being careful of his horn, he brushed his bangs out of his face only for them to fall, settling right above his eyes. His hair was complex. Similar to Twilight's in the front, but was cut in the back like how Discord's mane was. The base color was white, but he had horizontal blue stripes disturbing the purity of it. One single stripe was vertical and it was on the left side of the bangs. Same stripes, excluding the vertical one, was on his tail.

"Got bored," He shrugged, "Overheard that little conversation you had and I have to say: I never took you for a liar, Ch- oops, sorry. Forget your name is _CocoNut_ now." He snickered into his hoof. His voice was deep. Very unsettling considering he looked very young for his age.

"Like you're any better, Caesar."

"Unlike you, I have a reason and not just some trust issues," CocoNut trotted out of the kitchen and Caesar followed.

"Why don't you just leave me alone already. Dealing with you is more trouble than it's worth," He grumbled.

"No-can-do Mr. Chef. I have a code to obtain. My superiors would punish me for not sticking to it. You saved my life, I save your life; that's how it goes. But with you doing nothing but being a boring butt, I have literally no chance on repaying my debt and I'll be with you for an eternity. Can't you go out and have some fun for a bit? It's really boring being inside all day watching you read book after book and bake all the time," Caesar complained, "See! I've spent so much time with you that I've started to create long exposition that it completely useless to us!"

"If you're supposed to save my life, where were you earlier?" CocoNut murmured.

"What?"

"Are you coming to the party that pink pony is throwing?"

"Sure. Why not?" Caesar responded, "Her name's Pinkie Pie, by the way. Seriously, do you ever listen?"

"You wanna play some card games to pass the time?" CocoNut started to shuffle the cards, not needing an answer. At this point, the two just didn't need to talk aloud that much. Neither knew when this became a regular thing. It just did.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

The party was being held at a castle that CocoNut didn't even knew was in Ponyville. Apparently it was owned by that purple pony that was an alicorn. He didn't even notice until Caesar reminded him. As they were walking there, he noticed that the streets were empty. _Strange_ , he thought. They both arrived and upon entering, were shocked at how many ponies attended. _Practically all of Ponyville here for one pony. I knew I picked the right town_ , CocoNut smirked. Pinkie Pie immediately found the duo and was ecstatic for meeting yet another pony and potentially another friend. CocoNut excused himself and went off to find a drink.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

It was only an hour later, and CocoNut was already tired of this party. He appreciated it. He's just not a party pony. He found Caesar talking to a group of mares, most likely making up some outrageous, fake story that they believed; that was his special talent after all.

"Hey Caesar?" He tapped his friend on the side, "I think we should go."

"Oh come on, Chef. You barely talked to anypony! The point of this whole thing was for you to mingle." His words slurring together a bit. English wasn't Caesar's mother tongue and his words would slur together when he wasn't really thinking and being very lazy.

"You just want my life to be in danger so you can get away from me, am I right?" CocoNut raised his voice. Caesar stayed quiet. "That's what I thought. Everything comes back to that stupid code that you have and- NO!"

Caesar spread his wings. "You wouldn't dare!" CocoNut glared.

"Oh, I would," Caesar threatened. He flapped his wings until he was hovering a bit off the ground.

"OKAY!" CocoNut hastily said, "Okay. I'm sorry. It's not stupid. We can stay for a bit longer and I'll talk to some ponies. Just get down. Somepony will notice."

Caesar landed with a smug grin on his face. CocoNut sighed, "Stop doing that. You know I'm the only pony that can see your wings and horn, because of that code thing that you have. Everypony else, on the other hoof, think you're an Earth Pony. They'd think something's up if they see an Earth Pony flying in the air-"

"Jeez. Exposition, exposition. I know that, stupid." Caesar sighed, "Just go talk to ponies and we can get out of here. I'm getting hungry and I want some real food. Not just cupcakes and chips."

"Okay, okay," CocoNut started to walk off.

"The sooner you get done, the better!" Caesar shouted.


End file.
